Angel on her Own
by FangObsessed
Summary: 10 years have passed but theres still hatred in Angel's heart for what the flock did to her. What happens when her brother comes to visit her? OOC. R


**A/N: ****I'm re-starting this story after 4 years. ****Well, more like "editing". It probably won't me much better anyway, but whatever. OOC warning.  
**

Summary: Takes place 10 years later. Angel is 16 and she's living away from the flock because Max kicked her out.

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Flashback

ANGEL

Swallowing yet another sleeping pill, I clenched my fists in anger and frustration as sleep did not come. I was re-living the memory of that night once again.

_FLASHBACK__ (6 years back)_

"_Max, I want to talk to you about something…" I said, somewhat hesitant. _

_Max nodded. "Of course sweetie, w__hat's on your mind?"_

"_Well, I was thinking__ since my mind powers are so strong now, I can probably handle leading the flock instead of you," I said slowly and carefully._

_Max sighed. "Angel, we've been through this before. NO!"_

"_But Max…" I pouted, trying to give her those puppy-dog eyes she so easily falls for._

"_NO! You're not going to take my place Angel. You're too young to have to make those decisions." _

_I frowned. "But Max, I'm 10…"_

"_And I'm 18. Angel, I don't care how strong your mind powers are, it doesn't mean that you're fit to take care of 5 people who are much older than you!"_

_I stomped my foot. I wasn't going to let it go until Max said yes. "It's not fair! I'd probably be more mature at the job than you, and you know it! I can read minds, control them, see things happening before they occur and move things with my mind. I KNOW I CAN DO IT!" 4 years of compressed thoughts were just spilling out. _

_Max gaped at me. The others stared. _

"_Angel, honey, I understa…"_

"_NO! Don't try and convince me about anything. I KNOW I'm right!" _

_Max's expression hardened. Uh-oh! _

"_ANGEL, WHY CAN'T YOU GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD? You are not going to take my place, not while I'm still alive and capable!" she yelled at me._

_I talked in a quiet voice, but in accordance to the words that came out of my mouth, I might as well have yelled. "That's just it; you aren't capable of taking care of us. You're not strong enough – you break down crying every other day! I wouldn't do that, everyone knows how stoic I am!"_

_Max glared at me. "Angel, I'm going to say this one last time. You are not going to be leader!" _

"_NO! I'm not letting it go this time!" I cried._

_Max froze. She closed her eyes. I think she's gonna do it. She's gonna let me--_

"_Get out.__" she said, slowly._

_What the hell? _

"_What do you mean 'Get out?'" I asked._

_Max breathed slowly. "Angel, I'm really sorry to do this but if you're gonna e like this, then please…just leave!"_

"_But…"_

"_LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE! You said you can be a great leader and take care of all of us. Well then you can take care of yourself. Just…LEAVE! NOW!"_

_Hot tears rolled down my face, and I hastily wiped them off. Max was serious. _

"_Aren't you guys going to back me up here?" I shot at the rest of the flock._

_Fang looked down at his shoes. Iggy laid his head in his hands. Nudge turned away. Gazzy just stared at me. _

"_All of you are just gonna watch Max kick me out?" I cried. "Even you Gazzy?"_

_Gazzy sucked in his breath. "Max, maybe…"_

"_NO!" yelled Max. "Angel, just get out of my sight! Give it up, or leave._

_Fine then. Without__ another word, I took off. "You'll regret this Max."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I hate them. They all turned against me. Even _Gazzy._ I cried harder at the thought of him. He'd be 18 now. I HATE him. I despise all of them. I was on the streets for 2 and a half years by myself. They made me like this. Especially Max. Maximum Ride. The oh-so-fucking-wonderful Maximum Ride. I held my head in my hands as I recalled all the years Max had taken care of me. Saving me from The School, always there for me when I needed someone, giving me food.

I lay down on my bed, face down into my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: Review it. I don't know when/if I'll update. We'll see how this works out. I'll edit the other chapters later… **


End file.
